iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Robb Stark
'''Robb Stark '''was the Lord of Winterfell after the death of his well loved father Eddard Stark. War of the Three Stags Upon hearing of his fathers arrest, Robb immediately called the banners to march south to protect Ned... = Battle of the Whispering Wood Major early battle in the war of three stags between the forces of Robb Stark and Jaime Lannister. Robb quickly marches his father’s army south of the Twins and moves to end the Siege of Riverrun. The battle ended in a staggering victory for the Northmen, with the capture of Jaime Lannister and the near destruction of his host. Battle of the Giants In the Riverlands, Ned Stark has been left in command and send Greatjon Umber, Lord Tytos Blackwood, and his son Robb to end all aggression Westerlands forces have been wreaking across the eastern Riverlands. With no foothold in the eastern Riverlands, Ned hopes that Kevan will negotiate a surrender. Lord Brynden Tully is sent to harass Kevan’s forces that are making a break for King’s Landing in hopes of hooking up with what is left of Tywin’s army. As this is happening Robb and his force of men, strongly advised by the Greatjon and Tytos Blackwood, decide to ambush Ser Gregor Clegane. They succeed in baiting the mad dog and and his force in a devastating ambush. They swiftly cut his men to pieces and then move on the mad dog himself. But Ser Gregor Clegane proves that mad dogs fight hardest when cornered and after killing many men who seek him out is hunted down by the Greatjon. What followed was named by the singers the Battle of the Giant’s. The two men fight a fearsome duel. Matching each other blow for blow and in strength. Each man takes wounds from but it is the Greatjon that falters and he is killed. Even as the killing blow was struck the Smalljon let out a huge howl of grief and went mad in his rage. As Ser Gregor turned to face him the Smalljon struck, cleaving the mad dog’s head from his shoulders. So ended Ser Gregor Clegane, the man known as the Mountain. It is said that they had to drag the Smalljon away from what was left of his body as he continually hacked it in his grief. Robb’s force then marched to rejoin Ser Brynden’s. However their scouts warned them that the Lannister’s were between them so Robb retreated to Harrenhal to bolster the garrison. After the battle, it is clear that Robb Stark show great potential for battle and will one day be known as one of the greatest commanders in Westeros. Postwar insert stuff here as desired Second Targaryen Rebellion Robb Stark marshals his forces in the North during the winter. Sends his lifelong friend Theon Greyjoy down with an advance force to stop the advance. Boasting of their prowess in harsh snowy climates, the Northerners call their banners and begin the long march down. Robb crosses the Twins. He is joined by men from house Frey, Mallister and Tully. Robb marches his army toward Stone Hedge, meets with Captain-General Donnor Strickland to try and negotiate terms. Neither one wishes to stand down. The Battle of Stone Hedge takes place. The trick worked the first time, and it sure as hell worked the second time. Forces under Lord Umber promptly lose the battle and suck Targaryen forces deep into Bracken territory. While Lord Umber draws enemy forces deep into Riverlands territory, Robb Stark assaults the token garrison at Raventree Hall and the mercenary forces stationed there promptly surrender. Realizing Raventree Hall has fallen and he’s about to be surrounded, Captain-General Strickland pulls his forces back in a desperate attempt to retreat before being completely encircled. He fails. Robb Stark, with directions from Lord Mallister and Bracken, catch him and allow Lord Umber to meet up and encircle Targaryen forces. Over 5000 men surrender and the Battle of the Hammer and Shield is considered one of the greatest military that Westeros has ever seen to this day. Eventually Robb reaches Harrenhal and lays siege to the fortress. Life after the Second Targaryen Rebellion insert here Category:House Stark Category:War of the Three Stags